Making a Connection
by Ravenx2
Summary: Jeff just wants to find someone he can truly connect with. Will he ever find that person? Please Read and Review. Let me know if I should make this a series.


A/N: This is the first slash fic I ever wrote. But it isn't the first I posted on this site. Weird I know but I actually lost this fic and just recently found it so it is before the brand split and Jeff's firing. But N- E-Ways, lets get on with it shall we. I hate to say it but I don't own any of these characters. They are their own person and work for Vince (well Jeff used to). I don't know their true sexual preference, that's why this is fiction. So just calm down and enjoy the story.  
  
Characters: Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland (Edge); mention of Matt Hardy, Jason Reso (Christian)  
  
/./ are thoughts  
  
Making a Connection  
  
By: Ravenx  
  
The wind was blowing outside the hotel room window. Shadows from the trees outside were dancing on the wall and over the bed. The moon was shining bright that night. A night he would never forget.  
  
He had been in a slump lately. Everyone he dated wanted to day the outrageous multicolor extremist. Not the sweet, poetry writing, deep person that he actually was. He was beginning to think that no one was ever going to see him for him and not the daredevil.  
  
Sure, he loved to do extreme things in and out of the ring. But he also liked to just kick back with a good book or cuddle up to someone and just talk. It was strange. Even though he had hundreds of people around him all the time he still felt completely alone. Would he ever find someone to connect with?  
  
He had his older brother, Matt. But ever since Matt had started dating Jason Reso he never got to spend as must time with him as he used to.  
  
He was startled out of his thinking by the ringing of the phone. Sitting up slightly in the bed he reached over and took hold of the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Jeffie!" was what he first heard.  
  
"O, hey Adam. What do you want?"  
  
"Jeez, take it easy. I didn't know you were in such a bad mood. Good thing I called, huh?"  
  
"Adam, please, I don't feel like playin' games. Just get to why ya called."  
  
"Ok, Ok. Well, your brother is down here in my room with Jay and they don't look like they'll be moving anytime soon, if ya know what I mean."  
  
"Adam," he interrupted, trying not to sound mean, but silently asking Adam not to explain.  
  
"Ok, well, anyway, I just thought I could crash in your room tonight. If that's okay with you."  
  
"Sure. I don't care. Just get the key from Matt and come on in. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Thanks man. Later." Once the other line went dead Jeff hung up the phone.  
  
This was all he needed. The guy of his dreams was coming up here to sleep in the bed not three feet away from his. And he knew from various, unexpected talks with Jason that he slept only in boxers.  
  
With that thought he looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing but dark purple silk boxers and a plain white V-neck shirt. /Boy am I sexy!/ he laughed at himself as he laid back down in his bed.  
  
It didn't matter how good or how bad he looked. Adam Copeland was just a friend. A very, very cute, hot, gorgeous, sexy friend. But just a friend no less. /Tonight is going to be one long night. I just hope I can keep him out of my dreams./ With that Jeff pulled the covers over his head and dowsed off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After no longer than an hour Jeff started to feel like there was someone else in the room. Forgetting what he had told Adam, Jeff jumped up and instantly ran right into Adam, who was just getting into his bed.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot you were coming."  
  
"No prob. You practically scared the shit out of me though."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Adam sat on the edge of 'his' bed, while Jeff went to the bathroom. As Adam sat there he kept looking over at Jeff's bed. Making sure that Jeff was still in the bathroom, he reached over and took a pillow from his bed and switched it with one of Jeff's.  
  
He tilted his head down and took a small sniff of Jeff's pillow. /God, it smells exactly like him. Rich with honey and berries. I love that smell./ When he called down early he had hoped that Jeff would let him stay down here. He just wanted to be near the young daredevil.  
  
He envied Matt and Jay having such a close relationship. But mostly he envied Matt. Matt was the one who got to sleep in the same hotel room with Jeff. He was the one that got to share the same locker room with him. He was the one that got to see Jeff as he went to sleep and as he got up in the morning. Matt was the lucky one. Adam wanted to be the one who did those things and so much more.  
  
He threw the pillow down on his bed as Jeff came out of the bathroom. Watching the younger man make his way over to his bed was breath taking. The way Jeff's blue and purple hair was falling out of his ponytail and into his eyes was so cute to Adam.  
  
Jeff noticed Adam watching him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just never realized how beautiful you were at night." Adam's eyes went wide as he realized just what he had said.  
  
"What did you say?" Jeff was hoping beyond hope that he had heard Adam right.  
  
"It's just that..umm.you look kinda.umm.cute..you know with your hair like that..and in those boxers.and I'm going to shut up now and.and.umm crawl under my covers." Adam turned his back on Jeff and pulled the covers over his head to where none of his long blonde hair was showing.  
  
Jeff just stared at the lump in the bed not three feet away from him. Had he really just heard that? Had Adam just said he was cute and beautiful? Had his dream just come true?  
  
He crawled into his own bed and looked over at Adam's covered back one more time. With all the courage he showed in the ring he said, "Your beautiful to Adam. Maybe in the morning we could have breakfast together. And if ya want we can spend the day together. If ya want, that is."  
  
"Cool. I'll see ya in the morning Cutie."  
  
"And I you, Beautiful."  
  
With that Jeff turned over in his bed. The smile on his face would not go away as he drifter off to sleep thinking of what possibilities could happen tomorrow and maybe the next. /I just might have found that someone to connect with I've been looking for/ Jeff thought as his dreams engulfed him.  
  
THE END  
  
022602  
  
I'm thinking about doing a sequel or a series but I don't know. The reviews I'll get will probably be the way I decide so let me know what you think and Review this story. Thanxs. 


End file.
